A heat pipe refers to a heat transfer component that makes use of a principle that, when evaporation and condensation of a medium are repeated within a pipe, heat may be transferred from a heating segment to a heat radiating segment. More specifically, a heat pipe is manufactured by reducing the pressure in the inside of a pipe and introducing a liquid, such as water or alcohol, into the pressure-reduced inside of the pipe. When a heat segment is heated, the liquid is vaporized into vapor and the vapor flows to the other side, and when the vapor releases heat to be condensed to liquid, the liquid returns back to the heating segment again due to a capillary phenomenon.